Returning The Favour
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Maya and Phoenix are together, they make Apollo and Ema go to dinner with them. Phoenix begins to make fun of Apollo, Ema furiously takes Apollo away and an old romance movie bring them together. Extremebean00's one-shot request.


This is Extremebean00's request, a MayaxPhoenix and ApolloxEma oneshot.

Apollo was never the most confident person, lets be honest. That was why he was a little cowardly when presented with tough situations – like asking Ema out. Yeah, this was the toughest situation of Apollo's life.

He found himself stood on the porch of her house, like a lost puppy and soaked to the core. Despite his state, he struggled to pluck up the courage to ring the doorbell and try to get into the warmth of her house. He welded his eyes shut as his finger pushed gently on the white doorbell.

"Apollo!" Ema was dressed only in a dressing gown. "I wasn't expecting you…" She looked at the rain hammering down beyond her porch. "Well, don't just stand there in the rain stupid. Come in." She urged. He nervously stepped into the detective's house.

He had to admit, it was a lovely place, there was a warm atmosphere in the living room – beautiful wooden carvings and ornaments were on every available surface and the fire was giving a soft glow and a subtle warmth to the room.

"So, can I get you anything? A coffee or something?" She asked as she appeared in the doorway wearing a pink tracksuit.  
"Um…a coffee please…" Apollo whispered shyly.  
"Sure." She came back holding two mugs of dark coffee. "So what's up? Has Wright kicked you out or something?"  
"No…"  
"Trucy annoying you?"  
"She does that all the time."  
"So what's the matter? Why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you something." He began, he chose not to touch the coffee cup, he didn't need an excuse to embarrass himself.

"Well…go ahead Apollo."  
"I was thinking…maybe you'd…" His cheeks went crimson. "You'd…um…come to dinner with me…" He bit his tongue and yelped as soon as the words left his lips.

At first Ema found herself tempted to hit him, or scream and yet she kept her cool.

"You mean on a date?"  
"W-well…It's just…"  
"Just?"  
"Wright and Maya want to go for dinner and they want me to bring someone…so I thought you'd…you know…" Apollo stumbled over his words. "Just as friends if you want."  
"I'd be happy to." She whispered in his ear. "Thanks for the offer Apollo."

-x-x-

Apollo had stayed in Ema's house that night, just to get over the shock that she had said yes. When he returned to the office the following morning he was met by two people – Phoenix and Maya - making out on _his _office chair! Maya was on Phoenix's lap, her long black hair was hanging over the man's shoulders snogging his face off.

"Ugh…" He couldn't believe it. "Get a room for gods sake." He growled.

"Ah Apollo!" Maya jumped off Phoenix's lap.  
"Get out my chair." Apollo demanded.

"Just because you have issues with getting girls doesn't mean I have to be miserable too." Phoenix smiled wryly. "Now where were you last night?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"Yes."  
"Well I'm not telling you." Apollo bit back.

"Tell me!"  
"No." Apollo tried to keep his cool.  
"Yes."  
"No!"

"Yes!" Phoenix demanded as loud as he could.  
"I was at Ema's!" Apollo blurted out.

"Ooh la la!" Maya giggled. "So will she come to dinner?"  
"Get out my chair." Apollo demanded again. "Please, leave me to work."  
"I'll take that as a no…" Phoenix scowled.

-x-x-

When they had gone to dinner the following week they were shocked to see Ema's arm linked under Apollo's as they made their way to the table.  
"Surprised?" Ema said sarcastically as she took her seat.

"I-uh-yeah I guess." Phoenix mumbled.

"Hi Ema!"  
"Maya…" Ema didn't care much for Maya's care free attitude – it was only a matter of time before she got hurt. She didn't care much for the way Maya and Phoenix were always snogging each other's faces off – to her passion was something to be shared between a man and a woman and not the public around them. "Mr Wright." Apollo pulled her chair out for her to sit on. She smiled at him as she took the seat. _A proper gentleman…there's a surprise!_

-x-x-

This was embarrassing. For Apollo anyway.  
"I remember one time where you got so blind drunk you couldn't even put the key in your front door!" Phoenix declared. "When we found you the following morning everyone thought you were a hobo!"  
"Shut up Mr Wright." Apollo cringed, that was a bad memory. He was out drinking a combination of cheap liquor and wine and was wasted when he reached his apartment, when he failed to unlock the door he was forced to sleep in the hallway like a hobo and it was by far the least uncomfortable night's sleep he had ever forced himself to go through.

Throughout the whole date, Phoenix had been winding poor Apollo up by taunting and teasing him, recalling funny memories to try and impress the girls.  
"I was drunk you know!" Apollo bit as Phoenix still refused to give up.

"Or there was that time you fell down those stairs with our Chinese take-away. Man that was a classic!"  
"Not when I ended up in hospital because your daughter didn't bother to pack her skateboard away!"  
"She what!?" Up until that point Ema, who had been chuckling away at some of the stories had enjoyed herself, but to find out Apollo had fallen down the stairs because of Trucy's negligence was one step too far.

"Aw, lighten up Ema! You were laughing earlier!"

"You know Nick, we could tell some pretty interesting stories about you." Even Maya had begun to realise that Phoenix's rather pathetic display of big-headedness was starting to annoy the lawyer and his date. "Like when you were trying to impress me in my village and ended up falling down that well?"  
"We…uh…don't have to relieve that." He blushed.

"I want to hear about it." Apollo smiled evilly.

"Well, Phoenix was showing off to me and I tried to warn him they were rebuilding the well then bam, straight down the hole." She giggled.

"Or the time I spilled Luminol on you and had you convinced you'd die. I've never seen a man look so terrified in all his life!" Ema had to laugh, she really had him convinced he would die.

"Or when Pearl put that false scorpion in your bed and you thought it was alive, then you were running through the streets in nothing but boxers."  
"Well, wait…n-no!"  
"Haha!" Apollo was starting to enjoy himself; Wright had been insulting and making fun of him all evening.

"Maya this isn't funny." Phoenix scolded.

"Either's you insulting me." Apollo commented.

"Yeah, well remember when you got caught with that girl?" Phoenix was pushing Apollo.

"That's enough!" Ema called, slamming her glass back down onto the table. "Wright, you're taking it too far, especially since I'm sat right next to him."  
"I don't care." He smiled coyly. "You remember that girl? She wasn't that attractive really, yet you got with her anyway!"  
"Can it Wright!"  
"Stop me." He taunted.

"I'll stop you." Ema stood up. "C'mon Apollo."  
"No Ema!" Wright tried to stop them now.

"Too late." Apollo took Ema's hand and left.

-x-x-

"What did you do that for Nick?" Maya scolded when they returned home, she ws fuming, he had scared Ema and Apollo away.

"You always were a little slow Maya." He chuckled.

"Wait what?"  
"I did all that so Ema and Apollo would realise how much they actually care for each other." Phoenix perched on the end of his couch. "Then they'd leave with each other."  
"You scheming little!"  
"But that's why you love me sweetheart." He patted his lap. "Come here baby." She moved forward and sat on his lap. "Still, enough about them, isn't it about time we started to enjoy our alone time?"  
"Mmm, good thing Trucy's staying at her friends." She pulled him into a kiss.

"Do you think Apollo will get any action tonight?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"Ema's not that kind of girl, even if she was I'm sure Apollo appreciates her more than that." Maya smiled an all-knowing smile. "I know someone who _will _be getting some action tonight though…"

-x-x-

"I can't believe he did that to you…" Ema whispered in Apollo's ear. "Do you want a coffee or something?"  
"That sounds nice." Apollo smiled. He looked at the TV remote and flicked the television to life.

"Apollo, here." She placed the coffee mug on the table in front of him and joined him on the couch in front of some bad romance movie.  
"Thanks." Apollo took the mug up into his hands and took a mouthful of the hot liquid. "Mm, good coffee." Apollo glanced at his cup before looking to her. "I'm sorry about Wright being so stupid, he was trying to show off."  
"It's ok." She looked at the screen, she recognised the movie. "I remember this movie, it was made about twenty or so years ago, my mother's favourite movie."  
"She must have been quite the romantic."  
"Um-hm, I was still young when this was released – four or five perhaps." She chuckled. "I remember mom, me and my sister watched this hundreds of times."

On the screen, there was a beautiful woman – long brunette hair in a beautiful white night dress, standing on a balcony in the pouring rain. Below the balcony was a young man, not as well dressed or fancy looking, declaring his love to her.

"Romeo and Juliet style romance?" Apollo laughed.

"Perhaps. It shows that people should always try to give others a chance. No matter what…" She and Apollo were sat the opposite ends of the couch they both stared at the screen, where the woman's parents were forcing her from the balcony and she was fighting to see the man.

They both caught each other's gaze again. Apollo was mesmerised by her, he crawled along the couch until he was about halfway across, like a dog on his hands and knees. Ema had caught sight of his movement and did the same, until their faces were inches apart.

He pressed his lips tenderly to hers. She seemed surprised.  
"Apollo…I-" She felt him press against her again. This time though, his hand was at the back of her neck, holding her against him.

"I love you." She whispered as they broke again.  
"Hm…" Apollo smirked. "I love you too."

Their kisses were still tender until Ema was sat on Apollo's lap, where the kisses became a little rougher, in a frantic rush of excitement. Eventually, satisfied with their confessions of love they held each other in silence.

"Ema." He kissed her hair gently.

"Yes?" She pressed against him gently.

"How does your movie end?"  
"I don't know. I never saw the end, my mom used to tell me that they declared their love to each other and fell in love."  
"Do you think that's what happens?"  
"I don't know, I can wait to find out though." Apollo looked at her curiously. "Well, I've got you. I can wait to see what the end of the movie is."

Apollo and Ema made a call later in the evening. To the very loved up couple that had humiliated Apollo so in the restaurant. Apollo only had one thing to say:

"Thank you."

I hope this is ok! x


End file.
